


The Best You'll Never Have

by WhereLifeIsStrong



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I LOVE PLATONIC SONADOW YAHOO, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, the ending gets kinda... like a precursor to nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereLifeIsStrong/pseuds/WhereLifeIsStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You seem to be the only one who remembers him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best You'll Never Have

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by FOB hahahaha

_Post-Sonic Colours._  
They say everyone has a soulmate, and one just has to find theirs. You think you were born with yours.

He's lived inside your head since your days with Maria. The hedgehog that seems to be your mirror image, with deep violet quills and serpentine green eyes. You reminisce on the fuzzy memories of him walking up to you, his deep and menacing laugh, his sinister tricks and despicable actions. Yet there was something about him that made him like a magnet; something you were always drawn to no matter where you were. The times you told Maria about him are still stuck in your head.

_"Who is Mephiles, Shadow?" she asked, peering at the name scribbled in crayon on your paper._

_"You don't remember him? He was mean, but I liked him. He could have been a good person if I'd shown him how."_

_"One of the scientists you worked with?"_

_"No, he was a hedgehog, like me." You tilted your head. "I can't believe you don't remember him."_

_Maria punched your arm playfully. "Stop playing tricks on me, Shadow! We both know you're the only hedgehog up here."_

  
xx  
 _Sonic Adventure 2_.  
Vengeance for the one you loved. That's all you can think of as this fat old man rattles on about how his grandfather made you impressively strong. Mephi— no, Maria is dead. They killed her. You want revenge. And you know how to get it.

"I'll be waiting for you in the central control room on the Space Colony ARK." And then you walk away.

  
xx  
"What?!"

For a second, you see him. There is a shocked hedgehog standing before you, your mirror image, green eyes—

Then you realize this is not Mephiles. This hedgehog is blue, and though his eyes are green, they are vivid and blazing with... something you cannot understand. Something you used to understand and no longer do.

He lunges for your Chaos Emerald and the battle begins.

  
xx  
"Now, Shadow!"

You look over to the one you've grown to... to care for. He truly is your mirror image now; you are both bathed in a blinding golden light, red eyes blazing with _love_ and _trust_ and _vitality_. You've come to truly understand what Chaos Control is — a manifestation of the bond between two people, a bond strong enough to bend time and space. Battling alongside Sonic to save the world and fulfill Maria's true wish, you two have that bond.

"Shadow, what are you—"

"I can handle this on my own, Sonic!"

"No, you're going to die! Shadow! No! _Shadow!_ "

You fall into the atmosphere with a smile. After all, Mephiles would have done the same, given time and guidance.

Would he?

  
xx  
 _Sonic Unleashed._  
Mephiles has been all but forgotten until night comes and Sonic takes on a deep, dark blue color. His eyes are wild and feral for a split second before turning back into the fiery green they've always been. Now you remember, he'd teleported you to the future, you'd used Chaos Control with Sonic to get back...

"You look like Mephiles."

Sonic looks at you funny.

"What, you don't remember the guy who sent us to the future?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Shadow."

You feel like you've had this conversation with someone else before.

  
xx  
 _Sonic Rivals 2._  
"Silver, do you remember Mephiles?"

He freezes up as if he's reliving a nightmare. Once it's over, he speaks coldly. "Don't ever say that name again."

Yes, he gave _you_ hell too, but you still lov— like him.

  
xx  
 _Sonic Generations._  
You open your eyes to find that you are standing in the midst of chaos. With a lowercase "c". You are in a city being burned to the ground, with crashed cars and screaming people. It seems to be the polar opposite of the water disaster Sonic told you he'd dealt with before your appearance on Earth.

"It's no use, Sonic!" you can hear Silver shouting in the distance, followed by the sound of clanging metal and quarrelling hedgehogs.

Wait. You know this place.

Mephiles is here.

"Mephiles!" you scream. "Mephiles, it's Shadow! Where are you?" You run for what seems like an eternity before finally reaching a place that resonates with familiarity. A place with a lot of lava and a Chaos Emerald hovering conveniently in the air.

"Shadow," a chilling voice whispers from behind you, and you feel a pair of arms wrap around you. Mephiles presses against you and kisses down your neck.

"I missed you, Mephiles," you breathe.

He spins you around. The two of you hug and never let go.


End file.
